Cracked
by BlueWolf0248
Summary: Team seven, a band of misfits all on their own, stumble upon a girl one day while training. The catch? Not only is she an abuse victem, but she doesn't seem to understand them, at all.


**ok, I know I have several started stories already but this idea has been on my mind for quite a while now so I'm putting it on paper, figuratively speaking. This story will be more serious than my others but not dark.**

 **Warnings- abuse. My character is a victim of mental and physical abuse, so if this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy and review. Let me know what you think, this is a first for me.**

 **Don't own any but my character, thanks!**

 **Chapter 1- Fear**

 **Prologue**

A girl huddled in the corner of a dark and filthy room, shivering in fear and cold. She strained her ears, listening for any noise, praying that it would remain silent. Her thin body began to tremble violently when she heard a door open and slam shut ominously.

'Noo, pleasepleasepleasenonono,' ran through her head frantically.

"Oh little bitch! Where are you?!" A mocking voice rang out from downstairs.

Her eyes widen and she scrambled back when loud, echoing footsteps start up the stairs.

"You aren't hiding, I hope! You know how unhappy that makes me!" A male voice says from outside the door, sounding sickly sweet.

She bites back a terrified sob as she searches for a chiding spot desperately. Before she can move though, the door opens slowly with an ominous creak. Light from the hallway filters into the previously dark room, illuminating a young girl with long filthy brown hair, a giant face and large grey eyes even larger from the utter terror filling them. A tall man stands in the doorway, a crazy smile on his face as he looks down at her before beginning to enter the room with a dark chuckle.

"So, you were hiding. That's not acceptable. I'm going to have to punish you, and just wait till your mother gets home. She's not going to be happy either," he says, before he closes the door.

Moments later, a high pitched screaming begins filling the halls along with a muffled voice raised in horrifying anger.

Later that night, the girl lays on the filthy floor, unable to move, her face a mess of blood, bruises, tears and mucus from crying. Her throat aches from screaming and her body is in so much pain she fears she may pass out. She whimpers silently to herself as her stomache snarls angrily. She cannot remember the last time she was offered food. As tears slowly trickle down her temples and fall like rain to the dusty floor she makes a wish before losing consciousness.

'Someone, please save me,'

She never sees the brief glow of light.

Elsewhere, a faint glow illuminates a patch of grass near three wooden posts. After a moment the light faded, revealing a small body before it is swallowed by the darkness of night once again.

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura stifled a yawn as she made her way to where she was to meet her team. Grumbling inwardly at the injustice of the early hour, she glanced around, feeling hopeful. Both that her beloved Sasuke-kun had gotten there already and that that idiot Naruto hadn't. She perked up at the sight of her dark haired teammate and crush before cringing when an annoyingly familiar and cheerful voice called out from behind her in greeting.

Ignoring the blonde behind her, she sidled up next too her broody teammate, greeting him with a smile, which was ignored. She sighed.

The three preteens stood at the entrance of training ground seven in awkward silence for twenty minutes before Naruto complained loudly.

"Stupid Sensei! What's the point of having us meet at seven if he never shows up until way later!" He whined, shifting from foot to foot.

Sakura snapped at him to be quiet, although she agreed with him internally. Sasuke continued to ignore them both.

An hour passed when sakura was jerked out of her doze by a faint sound that carried on the warm breeze.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked, straining her ears.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked down at her before listening as well. After a moment she heard it again, a sound that reminded her of a crying puppy. By the wide eyed expression her teammates were now sporting she figured they'd heard it to. Curiosity getting the better of her, she climbed to her feet and began walking toward where she'd last heard the sound, barely noticing when the other two followed her. Following the sounds as they gradually got a bit louder, she rounded the side of a hill and froze, her mind trying to comprehend what her eyes were seeing. Both boys froze as well when they saw what Sakura had.

By the posts where they'd passed their test a couple weeks ago lay a girl. Filthy, stained clothes hung off her gaunt frame, and dirty, matted hair hung in clumps to hide a face. Several visible wounds ozzed a steady drip of blood which streaked and stained the ground. Bruises covered every inch of her skin they could see and as they watched in a sort of horrified disbelief they realized where the sound they'd heard was coming from. Several times the girl tried to push herself up or role only to collapse with a little fear and pain filled whimper.

Naruto took an unconscious step forward and a stick Brooke beneath his foot. At the loud crack, the girl's head shot up and wild, terrified grey eyes caught sight of the preteens. The girl instantly shrank back, tears and terror darkening her eyes to black. Sakura swallowed heavily, feeling nausea crawl through her stomach.

"Naruto, Sasuke, go get help. Now," she murmured, voice breaking as she fought back tears.

Neither boy argued as they ran off, pale and shaking. Sakura started to approach the girl but stopped when she tried to struggle back frantically, pushing with weak arms at the ground and making that same heartbreaking sound. Tears filling her eyes, she tried talking to the girl, telling her it would be okay, that people where coming to help, but the other girl flinched each time Sakura spoke, shaking in fear.

"Sakura? I thought I said the entrance yesterday?" The familiar sound of her sensei's lazy drawl brought such relief the tears she'd been trying to hold back spilled over as she ran toward his voice, just behind the hill.

" Kakashi-Sensei! Hurry, she's hurt! And scared and crying and I don't know what to do and Naruto and Sasuke went for help, but," she babbled hysterically, grabbing her sensei by his arm and pulling desperately.

"Calm down Sakura. What's wrong?" The man asked, uncharacteristically serious, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Taking a deep, shaky breath she repeated herself. Her sensei's face became even more serious as he followed her around the hill. He paused, his one eye widening before his hands flashed through a series of hand signs, and he slammed on hand on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" He said, seeing the girl flinch at the sound of his voice out of the corner of his eye.

When the smoke cleared three dogs became visible.

"Yo Kakashi, what's up?" The smallest one asked.

"Pakuun, I need you to make sure my students Naruto and Sasuke succeed in getting help. The Hokage as well as medical, " he said quietly, gesturing behind the dogs and turned around.

Pakuun growled, "what happened?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know, but hurry, please," he said.

The little dog nodded and disappeared. He turned to the other two. "See if you can get close enough to see how badly she's hurt," he ordered.

The dogs nodded and cautiously approached the girl.

"She reeks of terror," the one dog said, shivering as they slowly approached the shaking girl.

When they reached her side, they lay down and nosed her gently. She flinched and looked at them with wide, frightened eyes.

"Poor pup," the one said softly, whining in distress. He nuzzled her arm while the one on her other side licked her face gently, trying to comfort her.

She stopped moving but didn't relax, shaking slightly.

"She's starved, and bleeding from everywhere," the first one said, just loud enough for Kakashi and Sakura to hear.

"Prisoner of war?" Kakashi asked, voice soft as well.

The dogs shook their heads.

"I only smell one male scent on her, no one else's." Was the reply.

"Abuse then," kakashi murmured.

"A-abuse? What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked, green eyes large with distress.

"Eh? What the hell?" The smaller of the dogs suddenly exclaimed, causing the girl to flinch violently.

"Kakashi, she doesn't smell like chairs, do you sense any from her?" He asked, quieter after nuzzling her apologetically.

Eye widening a bit in surprise, he obediently opened his senses, instantly recognizing Sakura's beside him and the dogs. A bit away, he could just sense Naruto, Sasuke, Pakkun, the Homage, and a few unknown signatures. He opened his eye, baffled as he shook his head.

"You're right, I don't sense any chairs from her. But that should be impossible," he murmured.

"Sensei! We got jiji! Is she OK?" Naruto exclaimed, coming around the hill at a run, Sasuke close behind, a look of concern on his normally apathetic face.

"Kakashi, what is going on?" The sandaime asked mildly, a medic non behind him and an anbu, pakkun a few steps behind them.

"I...I'm not sure to be honest, hokage-sama. Id just arrived when Sakura told told me about the girl and that those two had gone to get help," kakashi admitted,gesturing behind him.

Eight pairs of eyes turned to the girl on the ground, who'd begun shaking harder at the arrival of more people.

Hearing the medic's sharp intake of breath he began speaking again.

"I am not certain of her age, but my dogs say she reeks of blood and terror. She only has the scent of one male on her so that only leaves one other option," he said.

"Abuse Vic," the medic said softly, anger and pity warring for a place on his face.

"But how did she get here?" The homage asked,beginning to walk toward the girl.

He stopped when she recoiled violently, shuddering and watching him with terror filled eyes.

"She needs immediate medical care, but I'm going to n3d assistance. She clearly is terrified of males, so perhaps a female will soothe her enough to sedate her so we can bring her to the hospital," the male medic said, turning to address the homage.

"If it is alright with you, I'd like to have one of your anbu, female, go to the hospital and get Rika-san. Give her this," here he quickly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, "she'll know what I need," he said respectfully.

The Hokage nodded, eyes crinkled in concern.

"Otter, go to the hospital," he ordered.

A purple haired woman appeared, gave a quick bow, took the paper, and dissapeared again.

Kakashi walked over to his leader, "Hokage-sama, one other thing. I'm not sure if you've realized, but my dogs noticed she didn't smell of chakra, and I checked a moment before you came. She doesn't have any chairs I can sense," he murmured to the man.

The hokage's eyes widened faintly before turning to assess the girl with curiosity.

Before he could respond, the anbu appeared with another woman.

"I got what you needed, Takashi, what's going on? Whyd you need a room set up, and why are we way out here?" The small, brown haired woman asked, holding up a bag.

"Hokage-sama? What are you doing here? Sir?" She asked, adding on the last part as she bowed, looking embarrassed.

"Rika, focus please," the other male sighed. He pointed towards the girl, becoming serious.

"She was just found and is in need of immediate medical care. However, we are fairly certain she is a victem of abuse. She is terrified of males so I need you and her," here he pointed at the purple haired anbu, "to give her a additive so we can bring her to the hospital safely. He finished.

Looking behind him, he saw that the girl was watching them closely.

"You got it," Rika said, serious as she prepared a Syringe. She turned to the female Anbu, "I'm assuming you can keep her still for me without hurting her more?" She asked dryly.

"...yes," the woman responded after a moment.

"Great, let's do it them, poor kid," she responded, already walking towards the girl on the ground.

After a quick glance at the homage, she followed behind the nurse.

The anbuquickly restrained the girl who began screaming in terror as she struggled uselessly.

The three Benin flinched at the sound, which cut off abruptly as the unknown girl collapsed, the females medic removing the needle.

"There, now we can get her to the hospital safely," the woman said sympathetically.

The homage gestured for the female Anbu to take her and the two medics and anbu diddapeared after a quick bow.

"Jiji?" Naruto asked with a trembling voice.

Hiruzen sighed, "I am assigning team seven an extended mission." He said. "I'd like you to visit that poor girl, help her learn to trust people again, and protect her," he ordered.

They were silent for several seconds until kakashi nodded.

"Hai, hokage-sama," he said with a little bow. The Benin to surprised and upset to respond.


End file.
